Una the lone princess
by Chubbii-Bunnii
Summary: Una the lone princess. No friends no family click to see rest of sum!


or as long as I could remember I was alone- There were servants and maids, care takers and tutors. But I was alone- no parents or family not even friends. The only 2 friends I ever had were taken away from me. Matt and his older sister Selene had been my friends since the day I turned 8 yrs old. I met them on the roof of the tower (That I lived in) on my birth day I had been so sad. Then suddenly they were there, comforting me. Selene had been 16 and Matt was 11.

"Shhh…shhh… don't cry" Selene had said.

At that moment I knew we would be friends. But one day we were found out and they were taken away. That day the color seemed to drain from the world. I overheard many talking about me in hushed tone say things like 'she was such a nice girl what happened, she looks so dull so depressed'. They never under stood. I was proclaimed ruler of Midrelle the moment they found out my parents and older sister were dead. I had only been five. The only way I remembered their faces were portraits of them hung in the palace. The moment they told me they were dead my life became empty of reason to live. The only reason I kept going was the glimmer of hope that I would find a friend. But when I turned 13 I left that hope behind.

'Why am I still here? Why haven't I run away far from this place?' I thought to myself. 'Matt, Selene-why did you have to leave'. I was snapped from my train of thought when the pompous ass that dared to call himself my cousin kicked the door open to the consulting room.

"Happy 17th birthday Una!" He called to me.

"What the hell do you want, Vincent?" I said glaring.

"Oh, come now Una. I have simply come to wish you luck on man hunting." He said with a cold smirk.

"Why in hell would I be man hunting." I said standing with sword in hand.

"Well- when one of royal status turns 17- and are already wed, they must become wed." He said, with his smirk growing wider.

"I assume that- without my permission- you have planned some huge party, to 'celebrate' my birth day and get me a fiancé at the same time no?" I implied with a cold and unforgiving glare.

"I will never know how you always manage to read my mind after only one sentence." He said shaking his head.

"It's simple- you're the most predictable man alive." I stated keeping my glare in place

"Well you should get ready the party is at 7." He said, then turned and walked out of the room. Leaving just as suddenly as he came.

walked out of the room to find he had vanished. Rolling my eyes I turned towards my room and began walking. I kicked open the door to my room and went to my closet. Finally after about 20 minutes of looking for a dress- I found one. The white dress had been made for me at the request of my care taker- Mila. Once I had the dress on I put my hair back in a bun and a pair of jeweled platformed sandals. Suddenly there was knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

"Wow- Una, you great" Vincent said with a low whistle.

"Shut up. What do you want any way?" I asked glaring.

"I just wanted to tell you that some guests have arrived." He said

"Fine." I said turning walking right past him and out the door.

I went down stairs to greet my guests. 'Some' had been an understatement. "Damn you Vincent."I cursed under my breath. I put on a small fake smile and waved to people who passed by. After a few minutes I got tired of all of them and went to the secret passage way Matt, Selene and I used to use. The transporter took me to the roof in about five minutes opposed to the 20 walking up the stairs.

"Hello, Una." A honey sweet voice that was strangely familiar called from behind me.

No, it couldn't be- "Selene?" I asked turning to see Selene and what appeared to be Matt. "Selene! Matt!" I shouted in pure happiness and ran to them. I hugged them both tightly. I felt tears run down my cheeks. When I backed away Selene saw the tears and after wiping them away pulled me back into her motherly embrace.

"Shhh…Don't cry, Una, Don't cry." She said rubbing my back.

When I pulled away I turned to Matt more tears welled in her eyes. Matt smiled and held out his arms saying, "Aww- come here" and pulled me into his arms.

I pulled away and looked him over mush taller and much more masculine. "How old are you now, 21?" I asked.

"20, actually" He corrected

I let more silent tears slide down my cheeks. I heard a small chuckle come from matt. I looked up and punched him playfully in the arm.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked

"Nothing. Just I've never seen you so- um, what's the word? Oh, fashionable." he said.

rolled my eyes and looked over at Selene she had the same angelic face, only she was wearing

fashionable black dress, and she had tied her hair back into two buns.

"Oh, Selene you look beautiful. Black still is you color." I said.

"Thank you. So 17- who are you marrying?" she asked nudging me with her elbow.

"No one hopefully." I sighed.

"Why no-" she began but was cut off by-

"Una, Una, where are you!" Vincent shouted.

"Ugh." I groaned.

"What's wrong?" They both asked in unison.

"Vincent." I groaned.

"Ugh." They groaned.

"Stay here. Coming! " I shouted. I rolled my eyes and ran around the corner and ran smack right into Vincent. "UUUGGGHHH" I groaned. As much as I hate to admit it his abs were rock hard. I swear you could break a bottle on his chest.

"There you are dear cousin, I was worried." He said.

"Blah, blah, blah, worried my ass. Now just so you know I have guests, so make sure there are two rooms prepared for them. Now I am going back the way I came- which is none of you business." I said and turned and ran as fast as I could and Selene, Matt, and I made our escape before he even rounded the corner.

"What are you going to do about the having to get married thing?" Matt asked

"I'm going to get out of it as quick as I can." I said with ice in my voice.

He was taken back for a moment, but nodded. When we got back to the party everyone had started dancing. In no time Selene had been swept away by some handsome guy.

"It's just you and me now." I said

"Would you like to dance?" Matt asked.

I smiled and gladly accepted. Suddenly we were twirling about the dance floor. I was shocked. "When did you learn how to dance?" I asked

"I've always known how to dance." He said.

"Where did they take you?" I asked as the song slowed to a waltz.

"I don't remember- All I can remember is that the guards knocked out Selene and the dragged her away just as the knocked me out. When I awoke we were in the streets of Anzelle city. Selene managed to get a job, and an apartment. Every day I would ask 'When will we get to visit Una?'. But after a year it finally sunk in we wouldn't see you again it was impossible. The two of us watched you grow through the news paper and broadcasts. It hurt Una, to see you but not be there to comfort you. But what probably hurt the most was looking at picture after picture and recoding after recording, to see that emotionally void face that you kept every time. Every time- nothing. No joy no sadness- nothing to reveal how you felt. It hurt Selene too, to be away from you. She had taken you on as baby sister- if not a daughter. She still looks upon you as so. When we heard of this party, we realized that it had been so long that we would have to worry about guards turning us down because of our status. So here I am- my sister and I. Oh, Una please don't cry.

I had been so wrapped up in his story, that I had not noticed the tears sliding down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry. It's just I never realized how much being separated from you did to all three of us." I whispered.

Matt opened his mouth to say something but a cool voice interrupted.

"My I have this dance."

I turned to see-

Authors Note-

Hee hee hee ha ha! You have to wait tell next chptr to find out who it is! Hell! I'm not sure even I know who it will be- until next time- wait three or four days I'll have it up!


End file.
